1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for securing small portable equipment from theft, and more particularly to a gripping device for securing electrical cords or cables that are attached to portable electrical equipment.
2. Background
Wire rope security cables are often used to secure small portable electrical equipments. In a typical application, the wire rope cable may have a bulbous free end and requires a lock to secure the cable. Equipment data cords and power cords with connector or prong plug ends, have also been used together with various locking devices to secure the equipment from theft or unauthorized use. In each case, a separate lock attachment is generally needed for each equipment.
It would therefore be useful to have a device that can be used to grip a multiple number of electrical cords or security cables at the same time, and need only a single lock attachment.